


Daredevil Ficlets

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil & Defenders Fics [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic Guilt, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: *~*~*A collection of short, stand-alone ficlets featuring Matt/Elektra.[NEW!] 6. EnticementOnly Elektra would know how to dress to entice a blind man. (College-Era, Teen and Up)***1. EffervescentElektra is like a blaze to Matt’s senses.  A beacon of heat and light and movement that draws him like a moth to the flame. (College Era, Teen and Up)2. ControlMatt’s body is never fully under his own control whenever Elektra’s around. (Daredevil Season 2, Teen and Up)3. The Unlikely MatchmakerStick has raised two colossal idiots. (Daredevil Season 2, Gen)4. The Lady and Her SwordMatt just woke up from a wet dream featuring Elektra... (Defenders, Mature)5. Confession“Matthew, are you still confessingeverytime we have pre-marital sex?” (Post-Defenders, Teen and Up)*~*~*





	1. Effervescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elektra is like a blaze to Matt’s senses. A beacon of heat and light and movement that draws him like a moth to the flame.  
>  (Rating: Teen and Up)  
>  *~*~*

Elektra never looks her size except when she’s asleep.  Five foot three, 106 pounds, so small when she curls up that four of her could probably fit onto the same bed.    
  
Awake, she’s like a blaze to Matt’s senses.  A beacon of heat and light and movement that draws him like a moth to the flame.  Quick breaths, strong heartbeats, mercurial smiles and a deep, throaty laugh that seems to vibrate into his very bones.    
  
His hands know her proportions intimately.  How his stretched-out fingers can span the entire curve of her ass; how her tiny feet fit snugly in his open palms.  Matt’s hands know these things as facts, yet they still surprise his brain every time.  As if her larger-than-life personality should have its own physical presence, like a halo glowing all around her slender frame.  
  
“Effervescent,” it’s one of those fancy vocab words Matt didn’t think he’d ever use again after his SATs.  But he couldn’t think of a more apt term as he tracks Elektra’s voice and movements across the room.  She catches his attention and beckons him over, her laughter bubbling over like champagne.

 

*~*~*~*  
{The End}


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s body is never fully under his own control whenever Elektra’s around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first section I wrote for [Moments Etched in Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12304347), but in the end I couldn't find a place for it in the main fic. Set during episodes 5-7 of Daredevil season 2, when Matt was still feeling ambivalent about having Elektra back in his life.

*~*~*

Matt’s body is never fully under his own control whenever Elektra’s around.  
  
Her every movement tugs on his senses like a beacon.  Even when she’s holding perfectly still, her presence blazes in his senses.  Strong heartbeats, deep breaths, heat and scent rising from her body like a desert mirage.  Sometimes just the way she says his name — “Matthew” — is enough to make him half-hard.  This first began in college ten years ago.  By now it’s practically a Pavlovian reflex.  
  
Stick’s old lessons ring through his head:  
   
“The mind controls the body.”  
  
“The body controls our enemies.”  
  
“Our enemies control jack shit when we’re done with them!”  
  
But Elektra’s not an enemy, not exactly.  Not an enemy to anything except his self control.  
  
His body may be a lost cause, but Matt still retains full control of his mind, his words, his actions.  So he uses them to tell her “No.”  No more mind games, no more manipulation, no more temptation.  He sends her out the door over and over, and she leaves every time he tells her to.  
  
But somehow, the very next night, she’s always by his side again.  
   
Matt’s starting to think that his body might be smarter than his brain.

  
*~*~*


	3. The Unlikely Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set at the beginning of Daredevil S02E13 A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen. Stick is tied up in Matt's apartment after being rescued from the Hand. Elektra and Matt are on the roof discussing how to take on Nobu.

*~*~*  
  


Stick has raised two colossal idiots.  
  
That’s the only explanation he can think of for why his two “kids” are still not together.  Elektra and Matthew are made for each other.  Destined to be together.  He’s tried setting them up time and again.  Sending Elektra to recruit Matt when he was still in college.  Rescuing both of them from the Hand.  Offering himself as a common enemy to rally against by forbidding their love.  
  
Yet every time they manage to screw it up.  Attraction is never an issue, but staying together is always their downfall.  Matty can’t hang around a killer for ten minutes without having a crisis of conscience, and Ellie stupidly acquiesces every time he kicks her out.  
  
Of course Stick’s not doing this just for their own happiness.  Without each other they’re doomed to die alone, never turning the tide in the final War.  Together it’s still a pretty long shot, but it’s the best one they’ve got.  Elektra is the Black Sky, and the only way to prevent her from unleashing destruction is by killing her or turning her.  The sentimentalist in Stick prefers the second option.  
  
Elektra ran for the roof a while back, and Matt followed soon after.  By now they should have come up with some sort of plan against Nobu and the Hand.  Stick cocks his head and stretches his hearing upwards.  
  
“So how do we do this?” Elektra asks.  
  
“We do it together,” Matt answers.  
  
Stick grins as he keeps working on his bonds.  Maybe they’re not such idiots after all.

 

*~*~*


	4. The Lady and Her Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt just woke up from a wet dream featuring Elektra...  
> (Rating: Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is set during the first half of The Defenders, shortly after the Hallway Fight and the showdown at Royal Dragon restaurant.

Matt just woke up from a wet dream featuring Elektra.    
  
That in itself was nothing new.  Over the years they’ve become a semi-regular occurrence, as if the harder he worked to push her away during the day, the more his mind and body rebelled at night.  
  
But this time he wasn’t dreaming about her skin or her voice or the dozens of times they’d been together during his college days.  This time he’d dreamed about her sword.  About the blade’s deadly arc through the air, and the burning eyes of the woman who wielded it.  He’d dreamed about Elektra driving him back with blow after blow, until he was finally helpless at her feet and heard the lethal swish of her blade slicing down.  
  
He woke up hard and aching.  Still half-asleep, he’d given his cock two quick strokes and came with her name on his lips.  The dream was so vivid that he could practically taste her on his tongue.  
  
As Matt drifted back to sleep, he wondered what Elektra would make of his dream. 

  
*~*~*~*  
{The End}


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Matthew, are you still confessing _every_ time we have pre-marital sex?”  
>  (Post-Defenders. Rating: Teen and Up)  
>  *~*~*

It was Sunday morning, and steam from Elektra’s shower clouded the air as Matt brushed his teeth.  After everything they’d been through, this sort of simple domesticity seemed like a miracle.  They were still alive, they were in love, and each day together was a blessing.  
  
“Hey Elektra?”  
  
“Yes Matthew?”  
  
“How many times did we have sex this week?”  
  
“Hmm…” There was a considering pause as she turned off the water and reached for a towel.  “There was that lovely marathon session last Sunday afternoon; the ‘good job’ blowjob I gave you after patrol; the shower sex; the quick orgasm you gave me before my board meeting; and that time we started doing it in Central Park but had to stop because of the creep with the cameraphone.  So four and a half times total.”  
  
“Care to make it five and a half?”  Elektra asked as she stepped out of the shower, wrapped in her towel.  Matt checked again with his radar senses, and realized that the towel was only wrapped around her hair.  
  
Matt kissed her tenderly, but carefully kept his hands away from temptation.  “I’d love to, but I need to go to confession first.”  
  
“Wait a minute,” Elektra demanded.  “Are you still confessing _every_ time we have pre-marital sex?”  
  
Matt felt himself blush as he answered, “Yeah, actually I am.  I don’t really feel guilty about it, but technically it’s still a sin.”  
  
“What does your priest say?” Elektra asked.  
  
Matt blushed harder, but forced himself to answer honestly.  “That I should accept God’s forgiveness and stop taunting him with the details.”  
  
“Wise man.” Elektra answered drily.  
  
“You know, we could just solve the problem by getting married.”  The words were out of Matt’s mouth before he had time to think.    
  
“Matthew Michael Murdock.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“That is _the_ worst proposal I have ever heard!”  
  
Matt desperately wished he had the power to turn back time.  He had been thinking about this moment for months, trying to come up with the perfect plan.  Maybe he’d propose in a celebratory moment after they defeated The Hand; or on a lazy Saturday morning during breakfast in bed.  None of his fantasy marriage proposals involved standing in the bathroom in his underwear and blurting it out by accident.  
  
“And my answer is yes,” Elektra said as she wrapped her arms around him.    
  
“It is?” Matt stammered.  
  
“Of course it’s a yes!” Elektra said, and kissed him breathless.  “But eventually.  First, I think we should harness this Catholic guilt of yours for some bedroom fun.”  
  
Matt made it to confession a few hours later than expected, but he walked into church an engaged man.  
  
“Bless me Father for I have sinned… six and a half times this week.”  Behind the screen, Matt heard Father Lantom let out an audible groan.  

 

*~*~*

{The End}


	6. Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Only Elektra would know how to dress to entice a blind man."_
> 
> Here's another college-era snippet, enjoy!

*~*~*

 

Only Elektra would know how to dress to entice a blind man.  
  
At their first meeting, she’d drawn him to her without a single word.  The deliberate, melodic clink of her bracelets had cut through the din of the crowded lounge like a knife, and beckoned him like a siren song.  
  
On future dates her wardrobe provided a feast for his senses.  Plush velvet, buttery soft leather,  hand-made lace delicate as a spider’s web.  Before meeting Elektra, Matt had no idea that silk came in so many varieties.  Satiny charmeuse that slid through his fingers like water.  Iridescent dupioni with little nubs like braille.  _Crepe de Chine_ with the texture of crinkled tissue paper and the softness of a cloud.   Everything she wore, everything she was, spoke of luxury and power.  A sensual richness beyond his wildest dreams.  A whole new world she was inviting him into, one eager step at a time.  
  
During a very memorable weekend spent entirely in his dorm room, Elektra had borrowed his ratty Columbia sweatshirt after running out of clean clothes.  Matt loved their scents mingled together so much that he’d refused to wash the thing for a week.  Foggy teased him mercilessly about the goofy grin that spread across his face every time he took a deep sniff, then groaned and gave up when the teasing only made Matt’s smile wider.  
  
Tonight she’d chosen a dress with tiny, mother of pearl buttons, marching in an endless line from the nape of her neck to the small of her back.  Matt was still struggling with the fourth button by the time she’d stripped him bare, and the deliciously naughty things she was doing to him only made his fingers clumsier.  
  
“A little help?” Matt gasped out.  
  
“Nah, I’m busy,” Elektra shot back from her position between his legs, and if she kept _that_ up then Matt was in serious danger of coming before he could even get her damn clothes off.    
  
Tired of fumbling, Matt’s hands acted before his brain fully caught up.  There was the sudden sound of ripping fabric and countless little  _pings_ as the popped buttons ricocheted around the room.  Matt instantly froze like a deer in headlights.  But before he could apologize, Elektra was already laughing and slipping out of her torn dress to face him.  
  
“Don’t stop,” she told him, “I rather like this side of you.”  
  
“Alright then,” he’d answered.  Matt pulled her in for a kiss, fierce and devouring, and neither of them stopped for a long time after that.  
  
Despite Elektra’s protests, he did track down every single button and sew them back on.  
  
Back in bed, Matt savoured the smooth glide of Elektra’s skin against his own.  Every point of contact sent a little thrill through him even when they were both sleepy and sated.  These days each touch seemed like an essential truth, an unspoken promise: _I am yours.  You are mine.  Forever will still not be enough time to show how much I love you._  
  
But there were still secrets between them even when they were both laid bare.  When Elektra stirred, only Matt’s ears could pick up the faint creak in her limbs, the echo of bones broken and mended long ago.  With his thumb, Matt gently traced the curving scar along her ribs.  He had no idea how to reconcile these injuries with the life of a pampered socialite, and wasn’t sure if he should ask.    
  
Elektra took his hand in her own, brought it up for a kiss, and re-positioned it over her heart.  “I’m not ready to tell you the story behind that scar just yet,” she says in response to his unvoiced question, “But soon, my darling.  I promise.”  
  
“Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere,” Matt answered.  Patience was a virtue, and Matt didn’t need to pry into Elektra’s past when he had the chance to be her future.  
  
There was nothing sweeter than the rising heartbeat beneath his palm, the curve of Elektra’s smile as she kissed him good night.  Matt pressed even closer as they drift off, letting Elektra fill his senses and his world.  
   
After all, a mystery may be the most enticing thing of all.

 

*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always loved :)  
> 


End file.
